Huntdown: Mayani FAQ
This is a page containing Frequently Asked Questions for Huntdown: Mayani. If you have a question, post it in the comment section below and it will be answered. Questions Q: How large is the playable area? A: '''Very hard to measure, but the playable metropolitian area is one of Roblox's largest most realistic cities, if not the most, and the two playable cities ingame combine 10 neighborhoods in total and are estimated to be around 3x4 real kilometers wide in total. '''Q: What are the efforts put into realism? A: '''Very hard efforts are made into making the game have a realistic atmospherical feeling and neccessary details to meet a certain realistic standard. All from ambience sounds, realistic light setting, lighting effects on lamp poles and buildings, neon lights, weather, and a custom 24-hour time cycle are some of the stuff done to make the game the most realistically feeling game on Roblox. '''Q: Will my money and weapons save when I leave? A: '''On alpha release your money will save, so far it doesn't. Weapons won't save at the start but this is something we may implement. '''Q: If I am banned in another game, f. ex Town Life 3, am I banned here? A: '''No, you won't be banned here. '''Q: Why does it cost so much to enter? A: '''Because the game is not in a full stage yet and I don't want to expose the game before alpha release. '''Q: What is the city based on and in what time? A: '''The game is sat in a time period between 1985 and 1988 in Miami, Florida and it's sorroundings. Roleplay events must have technology or references that date to before 1989. '''Q: Someone is breaking the rules, what do I do? A: 'You have to kick the player using ':votekick (Player) '''DO NOT use :kick, as it will kick yourself. If the person keeps on breaking rules send in a complaint to Exorcist998. '''Q: Will my homes save? A: '''Your properties does not save, or else we would have to build tons of houses for everyone to own. '''Q: When will the game be opened to public? A: '''It will be opened to public at Alpha stages, which may be four-five months away. '''Q: How many percent complete is this game? A: '''As of July 2, around 60% to alpha. '''Q: Will there be gamepasses and in that case, how many? A: '''Most likely there will be gamepasses, but I will try to avoid making many by minimizing the chance for abuse on several elements. '''Q: Will my stuff ( guns, houses, cars ) transfer as I go to different Huntdown games? A: '''We want to keep guns, cars and houses individual to each game, but we want to make money a cross-over from different HD games. '''Q: Is this a remake, replacement, or anything to Tropical Keys? A: '''There are absolutely no relation between Huntdown: Mayani and Tropical Keys Roleplay. '''Q: Is there going to be an official group that will roam around like a cartel? A: '''No official groups, but there is a cartel group owned by Exorcist998 called The Temudo Cartel that will have presence in the game unofficially. '''Q: How can another cartel ally up with your cartel? A: '''Yes they can. '''Q: Although this might seem off topic, is there a requirement to ally with your cartel? A: '''We will look at the in-depth and skills of roleplay done by the group that wants to ally with us. Also their knowledge to gang related business. '''Q: Is the Bayfront Circuit going to be rent-able by R$ by you, in-game money, turf, or just free? A: '''It's going to be like it now, which is free for everyone. '''Q: Is there going to be an ability to capture turf and to perform drive-bys? A: '''No such feature is planned to be made for either Alpha or Beta versions. '''Q: What are the next cities that Huntdown will take place in? A: '''The next location is not revealed yet, but will either be cities fictionally based on for example New York City, Los Angeles or Las Vegas. '''Q: When will next Huntdown be made? '''A: '''When Huntdown: Mayani is hitting beta version. Category:FAQ Category:Huntdown: Mayani Category:Help